Dark Side Of The Moon
by Hayabusa Warrior
Summary: When Misty dies, Ash recounts his life with his beloved. ~AU Fic~ DISCONTINUED
1. ~1~

THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOON  
The Funeral  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't know how it happened. And to this day I still refuse to find out.  
  
I've heard on the news, that she died in the water, but considering how good a swimmer she was, I find that impossible to believe.   
  
But here I am at the funeral, of my wife, Misty.  
  
I sit here with my friend Brock, and many other friends who we have met during our travels.   
  
As I step up to deliver the eulogy, I decided to scrap the speech I had prepared, and decided to tell something a little more personal.  
  
After all, there are still some thing I want to tell her. After all , even I, Ash Ketchem, leader of the Elite Four, Pokemon Master, have buried secrets. I hope she can hear me.   
  
This is our story.......  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
First of all, I would like to thank CHROMUS, for the basic idea. I really, enjoy his stories and suggest you check them out.  
  
Second of all, I apologize about the length. Future chapters will be longer.   
  
Thirdly, please R&R. I appreciate all comments, good or bad.  
  
Finally, I do not own any of the characters.   
  
P.S: Expect many cliffhangers. As many as I can jam into this crazy, and rollercoaster ride of a story. 


	2. ~2~

The Dark Side of The Moon  
The Plan  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Many people know about how I became champion of the Elite Four, replacing Lance by defeating him.   
  
But there is one side of the story that not everybody knows about, one I am hear to tell you today.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After beating Lance , and watching my fame grow before my eyes, I found it harder and harder to get away from these leeches and find a moment to tell Misty how I felt. But, on the last day at Indigo Village, I managed to leave her a note in her hotel room asking her to meet me at a restaurant at the edge of Indigo later that night and that I had something very important to tell her.   
  
He had paced around his room for hours, wondering if this was the right thing to do. He was wondering if he should go through with his plan. "Don't worry Ash", said Brock, one of Ash's friends. "I'm sure she feels the same way about you". I know. I just can't shake this bad feeling I'm getting". "Will You stop worrying for once, and enjoy yourself.???" "You're right, but I have a plan that will put her to the test........"  
  
"I'll buy that red one. Yup, that's the one. 500 yen? O.K. Can I get a voucher for that? Great, thank you!" He walked out of the shop, looking happier than ever.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry about the length. Had to sacrifice length for a cliffhanger ending. Future chapters will be longer, I promise. So, the plot gets thicker! Stay tuned for the rest of the story, please R&R. Thank You. 


	3. ~3~

Dark Side of The Moon  
Enter: Amy Rose   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The restaurant we went to was more like a club than a restaurant, but I figured it would be fine for the purpose I had in mind.  
  
"So, you wanted to tell me something??" Misty asked.  
  
"Yah well, I know it's your birthday so, so I got you a little present."  
  
"Really, what is it?????"  
  
I hander her the envelope. As she opened it, she looked at the card and gave me a quizzical look. When I picked the card, I made sure that it said exactly what I wanted. And lo and behold I found a card that reads like this: For my best friend. And of course there was the gift.  
  
She opened the card and, to the ground, fell a red Bike Voucher.   
  
She looked at it, and she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin.   
  
"Ash, Thank You..... but there is one thing."  
  
"What?? You don't like it???" My mind was racing a mile a minute by this point.  
  
"No, I love it, but I was never following you for the bike. I cut a pretty good salary as the Cerulean Gym Leader. I could have bought another one if I wanted. You would never believe me if I told you the real reason."  
  
"Really, just try me"  
  
"Ash, I love you"  
  
" I love you too."   
  
And then, I leaned over and shared a passionate kiss with my GIRLFRIEND.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
But little did I know, that a mysterious woman was sitting near us, watching our every move, photographing every moment of our kiss. I only know this, well you will find out soon enough....   
  
"This is sure an interesting turn of events. I guess Delilah was right. Those two really are lovers. These pictures will prove it to her. If she wants me to spy, well I will, or my name isn't Amy Rose.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Who is this mysterious woman? What is her connection with Ash's mother??? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter. 


	4. ~4~

Dark Side of The Moon  
A Chance Meeting in Pallet  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
We decided to go back to Pallet, to visit my mom and Prof. Oak. But little did I know, someone else was watching us, following our every move......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Come on Misty, keep walking we're almost there."  
  
"I'm going as fast as I can! Can we take a break?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
All of a sudden, I saw a pink blur out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Did you see that pink thing??"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"That's OK."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So we got to Pallet, and totally surprised my mother. She ushered us in, and insists we drink some coffee, because it was cold outside. When we got into the living room, a drop-dead gorgeous woman, about my age, was sitting there.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Care to introduce me mom??"  
  
"Oh, sorry, honey, this is Amy Rose, a friend of mine. She'll be staying with us for a couple of weeks. I'll go get your coffee, while you guys get aquatinted."  
  
"Hi I'm...."  
  
"I know who you are. After all, you are a Pokemon Master????"  
  
I was blushing beet red by this point. I probably would have got a mallet whacking had it not been for my mother's timely entrance with our hot coffee. After all, this hot girl just pops into my house, and makes herself comfortable, any man would be blushing. The first thing I noticed about this girl was that she had obviously bleached her hair a bright pink.   
  
"So what do you do for a living??"  
  
"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."  
  
After that she kissed me on the cheek and left.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Interesting, huh???? Please R&R. 


End file.
